Universal Studios Long Island
Universal Studios Long Island '''is a theme park located at Universal-Hershey Long Island, a resort jointly owned by NBCUniversal and Hershey Entertainment and Resorts Company. Sections Studio Boulevard Themed to the movie and TV studio. '''Attractions *Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket *Despicable ME: Minion Mayhem *Super Silly Funland *The Race to New York Starring Jimmy Fallon *Rise of the Guardians: Sled Breakout *Ghostbusters: Answer the Call *The Universal Theatre **It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown Live! (October 1st-30th) **Elf: The Musical (November 1st-January 10th) *Shrek 4D: Ogre-Vision *Men in Black Alien Attack! *The LEGO Movie 4D *The Secret Life of Pets: Off the Leash! Shops *Super Silly Stuff *The Tonight Store *Shrek's Ye Olde Souvenir Shoppe *Ghostbusters Gear *Men in Black Gear *LEGO Store *Hello Kitty Store *The Secret Life of Pets Store Restaurants *Super Silly Eats (Quick Service) *NBC Sports Grill (Casual Dining) *Grace's Italian Pub (Fine dining) Meet'n'Greet Characters *Gru and the Minions *Shrek, Fiona and Donkey *Emmett, Wild style, Benny *Hello Kitty *Max, Duke, Gidget, Snowball, Chloe, Mel, Buddy, Tiberius, Norman, Sweet Pea, Pops, Tattoo, Leonard Storybook Wonderland Themed to the most famous children's books like Dr. Seuss, Eric Carle, Maurice Sandak, and Little Golden Books. TBA Adventure World Themed to Universal's adventure films like Jurassic Park, Jaws, and The Mummy. Attractions *'Jaws: The Ride' *'Jurassic Park River Rapids' *'Revenge of The Mummy' Tooniversal TBA Retro Toon TBA Modern Toon TBA Western World Based on western films, TV, and literature. TBA Super Nintendo World Themed to Nintendo games TBA Sci-Fi Street Themed to science fiction films, television, and literature. *'Star Trek: Mission Enterprise' *'Battlestar Galatica: The ride' *'Transformers: The Ride' *'Robocop: Stunt Show '- a stunt show loosely based on MGM's Robocop films *'Back to the future: The Ride' *'Accelerator' *'Terminator 2: 3D:Battle Across Time '- a 3D film loosely based on Terminator franchise *'Bill and Ted's Excellent ride (During Halloween Horror nights. It's Excellent Halloween ride)' The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Themed to Harry Potter book and film series. *'Harry Potter And The Forbidden Journey'- *'Flight of the Hippogriff' - A Vekoma family suspended coaster. Nickelodeon Central Themed to shows from Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. *'SpongeBob SpinPants'-A spinning roller-coaster *'Fairly Odd Coaster' *'The Loud House: Fabrik of Creation'-An indoor dive coaster themed to The Loud House *'Sanjay and Craig's Rad-Awesome Adventure'-A family motion simulator ride starring Sanjay and Craig *'Breadwinners: The Ride'-A motion simulator/dark ride themed to Breadwinners *'Harvey Beaks Forest Chase'-An indoor roller-coaster themed to Harvey Beaks that's similar to Rock 'n Roller Coaster at Walt Disney World and Disneyland Paris *'Patrick's Steel Coaster'-A family roller-coaster starring Patrick Star *'Nickelodeon Studios' *'Blue Skidoo'-A kiddie drop tower *'PAW Patrol: Pups to the Rescue' *'Little Bill's Giggle Coaster' *'Nick Jr. LIVE!' *'Double Dare Slime Time Live' *'Bikini Bottom Photography'-An indoor meet-and-greet location where you can meet SpongeBob and his friends *'The Best Friends Hall of Fame'-An indoor meet-and-greet location where you can meet Sanjay and Craig Meet 'n' Greet Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff *Dora, Boots, Diego *Blue from Blue's Clues *Cosmo and Wanda *Sanjay and Craig *SwaySway and Buhdeuce *Lincoln Loud *Harvey, Fee, Foo *Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rubble *Milli and Geo *Stuff from Mutt & Stuff *Aang *Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica *Linny, Tuck, Ming-Ming *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, April O'Neill *Shimmer and Shine *Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone *Jimmy Neutron *Gil, Molly, Bubble Puppy *Kai-Lan *Little Bill Snoopy Studios An area themed to Peanuts/Snoopy. *'Snoopy's Great Race'-A Vekoma family coaster similar to the one at Universal Studios Japan *'Charlie Brown's Sluggers'-A kids' swing ride themed to Charlie Brown *'The Flying Snoopy'-A Dumbo-like ride themed to Snoopy * Lucy's Swan Boats '- A swan boat ride * '''Sally's Ballpit '- A ballpit * '''The Woodstock Express - A family wooden coaster *'The Kite Eating Tree'-A child-sized drop tower attraction Meet and Greet Characters *Snoopy *Charlie Brown *Woodstock *Lucy van Pelt *Linus van Pelt *Sally Brown *Schroeder *Peppermint Patty *Franklin *Pig-Pen Universal's KidZone Current Attractions * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '''- a Vekoma junior-sized roller coaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker '''Map Info: It’s the nuttiest ride you’ve ever seen! Woody definitely proved he’s got a few screws loose when he designed Woody Woodpecker’s Nuthouse Coaster, a kid-sized roller coaster that’s still fun for all ages! Height restriction: '36" * '''The Adventures of Curious George '-''' 'A water area based on Curious George. '''Theme: '''Curious George. * '''A Day in the Park with Barney '- TBA '''Theme: '''Barney the Dinosaur. '''Map Info: Join Barney and his friends on this sing-along and clap-along show. * Thomas and Friends: The Ride '''-A train ride based on Thomas and Friends. '''Theme: Thomas and Friends * Jim Henson's Pajanimals Bedroom Adventure - an indoor play area based on Jim Henson's Pajanimals 'Map Info:' Come and play around the Pajanimals' bedroom. Current Stores *'Universal KidZone Store' - TBA *'The Barney Shop' - TBA Meet and Greet Characters *Woody Woodpecker *Winnie Woodpecker *Curious George *The Man With the Yellow Hat *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff Category:Fanon Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Long Island Category:Unfinished articles Category:Non-Disney Parks